I'm in love with a VAMPIRE!
by angel girl113
Summary: It's Bella and Edward, all over again! Follow the story of of Anna and Sebastian as they work their way towards the Olympics, will they fall for each other along the way. Cullens do make an appearence. Set after Breaking Dawn. Vampire/Human, Check it out
1. Preface

Preface

Have you ever met someone your willing to die for?

I have.

Have you ever been so in love with him that you don't care that he is a monster?

I have.

Here I stand with a pair of evil red eyes staring at me, wishing that I and never pushed him away.

The creature steps forward and goes for my neck.


	2. The Discovery

_Hi let my introduce myself my name is Arianna, Anna for short. I have this dream you see, to ride in the Olympics to represent my country Australia. I have competed in a number of riding competitions to rise to state a state level of riding, along with my sister Kate. When the finals came around for who was to be selected to come to the_ _AORA (Australian Olympic Ridding Academy). I didn't place in the top three riders that being Lauren Blake, Joseph Cunning and Lily Patterson. However, I still manage to get in though by chance, along with my sister. I also have this strange power you see, I can read the mind of any animal or human at my own will and I can also project my thoughts into their mind, but this only worked with animals, not humans. Which was a bummer in some ways, but no one knows except my horse about this. But enough blabbering from me on with the story. _

_--_

_I can't believe I'm here_ I thought to myself as the car drives up the drive way of the AORA _this place is huge_. The car approaches the end of the driveway and I see a number of arenas, a large stable and three white buildings with green shutters over the windows. _I am so excited_. The car stops in front of the smallest of the three white buildings. We disembark out of the car. A middle-aged woman comes forward and stands in front of us. She talks to the driver of the car we came in and then she turns to us.

"Welcome to the AORA students from Western Australia. My name is Marie Bishop. We hope that you that you will enjoy your stay here. I will speak of what is expected and what events that you all be doing this year at dinner tonight. Now boys your dormitory is the building to the right, girls yours is to the left. Find your rooms and settle in. See you all tonight."

With that, Mrs. Bishop walked away. The group split into girls and boys. I followed the girls group, I look around; there were all the other students towing large suitcases or leading their horses into the stable, other students already practising jumping in one arena. Then I walked into something cold and hard. I looked up; my eyes were met with strange coloured gold eyes of this person I have just walked into. Time seems to be going slower as I looked at his flawless face, perfect, angular and utterly flawless. He had strange purplish, bruise-like shadows underneath his eyes as if he had not a good night's sleep in a long time. This flawless face was fringed with messy black hair and he had such ivory coloured skin. I could look at him all day, the rest of eternity. He cleared his throat; I was brought back to reality.

"I'm sorry" I muttered and ran off to catch up the group. I quickly allowed the thoughts of everyone to come into my head as I turned to catch one last glimpse of him; I hear a strange thought. _Typical human_. That was strange as I finally caught up with the group of giggling girls. I spotted my sister.

"Kate" I called to my sister.

Kate came towards me.

"What?"She asked

"Did you see that guy?"

"The one you bumped into, yeah he's hot, and all the girls are talking about him now"

"What are they saying?"

"That they want him to be their boyfriend and so on, typical girl talk. Did you find out his name?"

"No I didn't"

"All well"

"Yeah let's go, race you," I challenged. We both took off to catch up with the girls.

--

We entered the girls dorm, it looked the same as the other buildings the same white and green colour scheme. When we entered the white entrance room, we were met with a young woman with blonde hair.

"Hi girls, I'm Ms. Winter, but please call me Renee. Welcome to the girls dorm. Room assignments will be called out in a moment, but first the rules..."

Renee went on with the usual rules about no running, no loud music, no boys in the dorm at all accept the common room and so on.

"Now the room assignments, Blake, Lauren Room 19"

Lauren stepped forward and grabbed her keys and went upstairs.

"Baker, Arianna Room 13"

I went forward allowing thoughts again into my head, I heard whispers from the other girls I grabbed my key from Renee.

"_She the one that bumped into that hot guy"_

"_He is totally mine"_

I shut the thoughts out again and went the upstairs dragging my suitcase. I found Room 13 minutes later at the end of the hall. I opened up the door, the room was dark and I could not see much. So I decided to let some light in, I opened the curtains to find the shutters were still closed over the window. I opened the window and pushed the shutters away, revealing that I had a tree growing next to my window, but besides that I had a nice view of the of arenas and stables. I turned my attention to the room it was white, small with a cupboard, shelves, a bed, desk, chair and a crest of draws. Nice enough, I looked out the window; I could see a number of horse trucks approaching the stable. Bella I flew out the door and down the stairs and passed a number of surprised girls still getting their rooms assigned. I didn't care I wanted to see my horse and go for a trail ride.

I ran into the courtyard in front of the stable it was bustling with activity, horses everywhere being lead into the stable. I opened my mind, typical horse thoughts, most about food, and then I heard something familiar _Where is Anna_, Bella. I tuned my mind to hers, _Bella it's me, give me a neigh_ I heard Bella's familiar neigh come from one of the trucks. I walked towards it. I looked up the rump to see a familiar golden face. I was about to walk up and unload her until I heard a cry from behind me.

"Girl, what are you doing?" said the man

"Getting my horse!" I exclaimed

"Which is that?" he asked

"The Palomino in that truck" I said point to Bella

"Very well you may get the horse" he said and walked away.

I went up the ramp and pulled the barrier away allowing Bella to follow me down the ramp, which she did. She asked me questions only a horse would say; I projected my answers back to her. All the while I noticed the pairs of eyes that were on a horse following me without the use of a lead rope. We entered the busy stable, the stalls were in neat rows along the walls, it was nice and airy too. I went to look for Bella's stall interesting enough it was the thirteenth stall along which was the same number as my dorm room. _Do you want to stretch your legs Bella?_ I projected to her. She nodded and stood in front of the stall. I went to tack room after some guidance and found my saddle and bridle neatly hung up under a number thirteen, along with my saddle blanket and grooming kit. I rushed back to Bella carrying her saddle and bridle. I quickly saddled her up and mounted her I urged her into a gallop and we flew out of the stable passed people with expressions of shock. The fence was ahead of us and being a great jumper Bella jumped over it no problem.

--

A feeling of freedom rushed through me as we galloped through the bush, then something sparkling caught my eye. I thoughts that belonged to someone else flood through my mind. I slowed Bella to a walk and turned towards the sparkling light. The thoughts of whoever was out of here were strange. It was a male voice. _Another year with humans this is going to go slow_, I heard. The thoughts were becoming stronger as we followed the sparkling light. I stopped Bella and walked towards some bushes. There in the clearing I saw the strangest thing in my short life. There lying in the grass with no shirt on was the person I had bumped into earlier that morning and he was sparkling, literally.

Then I did something stupid I projected to him What are you? Expecting it not to work I saw him stiffen and then he disappeared. I heard then a twig snap and there he was leaning over me ready to attack, to once gold eyes black...

SPOV

_Another year of this_ I thought to myself gazing around. _More human females gawking at me_ as I passed a group of girls. Then someone bumps into me, I look down to see a pair of green eyes staring back. I was a girl who looked to be sixteen; she had long red curls and that piercing green stare examining me. Her features were in average and that scent was appetising; roses mixed with cinnamon. Her blood was calling to me more than anything I hand encountered over my four hundred years, my throat was burning, I could... no... I cleared my throat. She seemed to snap out of it muttered a sorry and ran off. My eyes followed her until she was out of view. _Typical human_ I thought. Her scent still lingered, making the flames in my throat unbearable. _Take her, you know want to_ the monster said inside me. I needed to get away.

I walked behind the stables and took off running as faster as I could. I needed to hunt, I ran until I was right into the bush, the monster took over, I heard the beating hearts and appetising smell of mob of kangaroos, I ran straight for them draining the blood from my prey in a matter of seconds.

After that, I calmed down and went to the clearing. I need to clear my head; I let my power slip away. The illusion of non- sparkling skin gone, I removed my shirt lied out in the sun, making my bare skin sparkle, I listened to sounds of the bush and reflected over that girl with the green eyes, that appetising smell, if I ever encountered her a again I would have hold my breath or something. I spent the last four hundred years as a doctor trying to work away the smell of blood like Carlisle had, it had worked, I could barely smell blood these day but hers, hers calls to me. What to do, what to do. Leave maybe, but I couldn't leave dad here alone.

I would try and avoid her if I could. _Another year with humans, this is going to go slow_. Then I heard something, my eyes flicked around. _Nothing_, then I heard a voice inside of my head asking _what are you?_. Then that appealing smell came along on the wind. She was here how, my throat was burning, the monster took over and I raced towards the source of the smell. There she was cowering in the bushes she had seen me, she had to die... I looked into her green eyes, full of fear...


	3. Guessing

SPOV

Those eyes full of fear, pleading with me. _No take her, she's right in front of you, one's around it's the perfect crime_ said the monster with in me. _No_ my mind shouted _I won't kill her. You must, she saw you, _the monster kept saying_. _I had to find something sane, my throat was so dry, I was arguing with myself. I focused back to her face, her features still full of fear. Then a female voice overcomes the monster in my head pleadingly saying _Please don't kill me please, I know you can hear this. How was she doing this, no human has this kind of power with the exception of a few. _The voice came again saying _I have always been able to this, since my mother died._

I backed away from her still meeting her green gaze; those deep pools of emerald were the only thing that kept the monster from taking over. I took a few steps back, it was hard, still that scent, that blood calling to me, and I stopped breathing. I would not let one human ruin four hundred years of not drinking human blood.

She got up off her back and slowly creped forward until she was a few metres away from me. Emerald eyes again watching me.

"What are you? Since I know that you aren't human"

_That question again, will she stop._

"I'm dangerous" I answered.

"I can see that, you were standing over me ready to attack"

"Sorry about that, you startled me with that power of yours"

"Projecting my thoughts, it has never worked on anyone except animals"

"I'm not human remember"

"Then what are you?"

"Something dangerous, something that would only be in your nightmares"

I could see had she hard relaxed a little, but her eyes kept a firm stare on me. I allowed myself to breath again, her rose and cinnamon scent, awakening my thirst once more. I met her eyes again.

"I know that you are inhumanly cold, you glitter in the sun like a diamond, you are extremely fast, you have thoughts of humans, like you're the predator..."

"How to you know what I'm thinking" I cut in.

"I can read minds"

_What! Great another Edward_ _hang on the means that she knows what I was thinking earlier, oh darkness._

"Who's Edward?"

"One of my kind, he can read minds like you"

"Can I continue with my observations?"

"Go ahead"

"In response to the mind question yes I heard your thoughts, about you wanting to kill me, then changing your mind over and over again, also I noticed that you are to inhumanly beautiful, to be classed as a human and your eyes change colour with your mood."

"So what do you think I am?"

"Not sure, since you said that you are something that be in my nightmares, you're a human's predator..."

"Are you an ogre? No ogres are ugly" she said still examining me.

"Are some sought of demon?" she asked

"No" I answered

"I will figure it out!"

"You shouldn't know what I am; it can put you in grave danger"

"How?"

"They'll kill you, or turn you, if they a merciful enough" I said with a saddened voice.

"Who?"

"The leaders of my world, they don't want anyone to know the secret, in case they let it slip" I said noticing that she shifted her weight, becoming more intrigued.

"Why?"

"Because it puts us in danger, they'd probably turn you and kill me"

"Why"

"Because I let the secret loose".

"I..."

_Please stop asking questions, I have told you more in these last few minutes, than I have ever told a human before, I don't want to put you in danger._ I thought

"Okay, I'll stop, for now, but I am not giving up?

_Typical human_ I thought

"Hey" she yelled and then for some strange reason started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You are," she stated between giggles.

By now, I had grown used to her scent, but my throat was still dry and burning. I allowed myself to laugh with her, but I had to keep in control. _This was the first time I had met a girl like this, totally unpredictable. Instead of following her instincts to run away, here she is laughing with me, she should of ran when I tried to attacking her, strange. _It was then I noticed that she had stopped laughing.

"You're reading my thoughts aren't you?" I accursed her of.

"Yes, and what interesting thoughts they are" she said cheekily.

"Can you shut the thoughts off at all?"

"Yes, I can"

"Can you..."

"Oh, of course, sorry"

"Thankyou"

That was the moment when I smelled it, I stiffened. A strange scent was on the air_. Vampire. Not here, not now. _

"What is it?" she asked

"Danger, stay put" I ordered her.

"Wha..."

I ran from there, I needed to protect her.

APOV

There we were talking, and then he runs off.

_Where did he go_ I asked myself, what was so dangerous out here.

I looked at my watch 4:30, _oh great I have to get I have to get back_. _Bella can you come here please_ I projected to my horse. She came galloping over; I quickly mounted her and turned her towards the Academy. We took off, flying with the wind once more. That was until I heard the snarl on the air, Bella stopped dead, that was when I saw the figure with red eyes standing before me...


	4. Facing the Danger

APOV

There 30 metres in front of me was a man, inhumanly beautiful, pale skin and red eyes, not gold and he was dressed in rags. I once again opened up my mind to thoughts, I heard the same strange thoughts like I heard earlier, but these were different again; _she smells go good, the blood irresistible_. The man started walking at a painfully slow pace, Bella wouldn't move. _So thirsty, need to feed, she smells so tasty_. Then it all added up, I knew that he was a vampire. That meant that he was a vampire as well, why didn't I listen to him, I should have stayed put. He seemed to be a somewhat nice vampire, that didn't want to drink my blood, I was so stupid, he only wanted to protect me. Now I had put Bella and myself in danger.

I dismounted off Bella. _Run Bella protect yourself, go_ I projected to her. _No_ was her reply. _Go now, I don't want you to die, go now, please_ I projected to her. _As you wish Anna_ Bella turned and galloped away, leaving me to face the creature walking towards me.

I decided to keep my ground, try and stare him down, like I had before. I started to project my thoughts _Stay away from me or your will be sorry_, I tried to hide the fear behind my voice. He stopped in his tracks, his mind saying _who's there_. My fear was overcoming me, he started walking again, faster.

_There must something I could do there must be something_. _Stop_ I screamed at him with my mind. He took no notice and kept walking, building up speed; I could see the fire of his thirst in eyes. _I can't run, he'll easily catch me_. I started stepping back towards the trees; my fear was overwhelming.

"Oh look, dinner is trying to run," he said with a hash cold voice.

I kept stepping back, trying to keep my eyes on him, that was until I tripped on a root and falling over on to my back. He was a few metres away, now he went into a crouch like position, the killing leap. Then he launched himself at me, time seemed to slow, it was then I heard a loud vicious snarl erupted from behind me. Then another figure seemed to stop to vampire in his tracks. _Run _said an urgent and familiar voice. That what I did, ran for my life.

I ran back towards the clearing, as I ran I heard in the distance screaming and ripping. Then it was quiet, only the sounds of the bush echoed around me. I was getting puffed from the running. I started walking again, listening out for thoughts, none. _I hope that he is all right_. I made it back to the clearing, I looked at my watch 5:30, dinnertime. _Looks like I'm going hungry tonight_. The sun was setting in the distance, I sat in the clearing for a while watching the sun disappear over the hill. _Twilight, the end of another day_.

Then I heard the snap of a twig I turned to see him leading Bella out from the shadows. _Are you_ _all right?_

"Yes"

He stepped forward leaving Bella in the shadows, he stopped a metre away from me, still standing.

"I found your horse for you"

I looked at Bella for a moment. _You all right_ I projected to her. _Yes I am, he's very nice for one of them_.

I turned my gaze back to him.

"I figured out what you are"

"And what's that?"

"Your a..."I looked down

"Say it!" he demanded

"Vampire" I whispered

I looked back at him; he stepped forward and sat in front of me. We looked in each other's eyes, emerald on gold.

"Yes I am, but I don't drink human blood"

"What happened to the other?" I questioned

"I destroyed him"

"Did he hurt you?"

"No besides I have been around for centuries, I know how to fight well."

_Centuries_ "How old are you"

"413, I was 20 when I was turned."

I felted depressed, scared, all the events of today came down on my shoulders, I couldn't bear it, but I couldn't break down in front of him. The tears fell anyway, I noticed that he'd moved closer to me. I moved forward into his arms. They gently closed around me, I cried into his chest for a time, he smoothed me all the while.

When the sobs finally disappeared, stayed in his arms a bit longer, even though he was cold, I felt safe. It became dark slowly. _We have to head back_. I leaned back, backing out of his arms.

"Feeling better"

"Yes, thanks, we'd better head back"

"Yeah, but you won't be able to see"

"And you can"

"I have a keen sight and an excellent sense of smell, besides how do you think that I can run fast without hitting a tree."

"All right I believe you"

"Get on the horse and I'll lead you back"

"All right then"

I got up and walked over to Bella. _He's leading us home. That's fine_ was the reply. I mounted Bella once more and he led us back to the academy.

--

After we silently stabled Bella and saw to her growling stomach. We walked back to the girl's dorms to find that the door was locked.

"Great, how are you going to get in?" he asked

"There is a tree outside my window, I could use that, but I can't climb trees well"

"I can, jump on my back, close your eyes and hold on tight." He ordered me

I did as he asked and in a matter of seconds I was sitting on my windowsill

"That good enough?"

"Yes thanks"

"Please don't tell anyone about this"

"I won't, besides I don't want to be killed. Oh, I never introduced myself, I'm Arianna, Anna for short"

"Sebastian"

'See you in the morning"

"Good Night and don't get into anymore trouble" he said, his fingertips brushing my cheek, and then he disappeared.

_Better unpack_, I sighed and opened up my window and went inside my room. _What an eventful day!_

**_You know the Drill guys Review please_**

**_Angel_**


	5. Confusion

Authors Note: The bold lettering is the thoughts of other people, not Anna's.

**Please Review**

My alarm woke me up early the next morning. _I don't want to get up, half an hour more. _I almost fell asleep again until a loud siren woke me once more. The Renee's voice erupted over the PA.

"Rise and shine ladies, breakfast is ready in the dinning room"

I moaned, my door suddenly burst open, my sister came running in.

"Come on Anna, time to get up" said my sister.

She opened the curtains and pulled off my blankets.

"Kate" I said sharply to her.

"Where were you yesterday, I didn't see you all day and you weren't at dinner" she said sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I was out and I didn't get back until late, can I go back to sleep now?" I grumbled.

"No get up and get dressed, classes start at eight sharp"

I moaned.

"Besides, they've made us a cooked breakfast"

My stomach growled.

"All right I'm getting up. Go so I can get dressed"

"I'll meet you in the entrance hall then"

"Ok, bye Kate" I said pushing her out the door.

I closed the door, _damned sister_. I walked over to my wardrobe. _What to wear today?_

_--_

Ten minutes later, I walked down to the entrance hall, where Kate was waiting for me.

"Come on" she said pulling me to the door.

We walked down to the dinning room discussing what would be on today, I also found out what was happening this year that Mrs Bishop mentioned last night.

When we walked in to the dinning room, it seemed that everyone in here was either chatting or eating. Kate and I grabbed some breakfast, mainly bacon and eggs and we sat down at a table in the far end of the hall. We talked some more until I felt a cold hand tap my shoulder. I turned to meet the golden eyes of Sebastian.

"May I sit with you?" he asked politely.

"Of course" I said.

He sat in the spare chair next to me.

"Hi I'm Sebastian," he said

"I'm Anna," I told him for the second time in twenty-four hours.

"Kate" said my sister.

"Are you two related?" Sebastian questioned.

"Yeah we're sisters," answered Kate

"You almost look alike, except the hair and the eyes"

"Anna looks like our mother with her red curls and green eyes; I take after our father with my brown eyes and hair" explained Kate

"So Sebastian how old are you?" inquired Kate

"Sixteen" was his answer.

"Anna is sixteen and I'm fifteen"

"Cool" he said in an uninterested way.

Kate began her usual interrogation, I felt sorry for him; his eyes looked at me for help. I opened my mind to thoughts again. _Don't look at me like that; once she gets started, there is not end to it. __**How do you put up with her?.**__ You grow used to it I guess._ I started to nibble at my breakfast. _**I bet that tastes good after missing dinner last night**__. Yeah I'm starving. _I looked at his plate totally untouched. _You're not hungry. __**Vampires don't eat human food, it smells degusting, and how do you eat it?**__ I think it smells delicious and taste pretty good to me. __**I prefer blood over that**__. Of course you're a vampire, what kind of blood do you drink? Please don't let it be human. __**No of course not, I don't want to a monster, I drink animal blood.**__ Like Kangaroos. _He looked at me in the eyes and I think I was oblivious to anyone but him. _**Exactly**_ he thought. _You're making me feel sick. _I closed my mind and went back to my breakfast.

Kate was still talking him up. After a while she got up and said "Well I better go, don't want to be late see ya Anna, Sebastian"

With that, she got up and walked away. I sighed, finally alone.

"You sound relived" he said our eyes met again.

"Yeah, she can be overwhelming sometimes"

"How so"

"Asking too many questions"

"That's nothing to be ashamed of, she's curious. Speaking of questions, I bet you're dying to ask me some"

"I have a few"

"I thought so. What did you want to know?"

"Ok then, do vampires sleep in coffins."

"Myth, we don't sleep"

"Bats"

He laughed "No we don't turn into bats"

"Can you die from a stake in the heart?"

"Since my heart doesn't beat and my skin is as indestructible like a diamond, so on. Besides I'm classified as being dead"

"Dead?"

"No heartbeat, I don't need to breath, I don't even have blood running through my veins"

"How come?"

"Because of the transformation process, when the venom enters your body it changes everything, stops your normal human functions, you become a dead cold piece of limestone. I hate this, thing I've become sometimes."

"You do?"

He looked down. "Yeah sometimes I do, I had no choice in the matter. My father sentenced me to this life out of love; my mother wanted him to save me. I just..."

I felt sorry for him, having no choice, I hated seeing his eyes and beautiful feature so sad, that for some reason it pained inside me. He so good-natured, so caring and kind, the kind of person that I wanted to be with, I must be falling for him big time, whenever I was around him I felt happy, safe.

"You don't have to continue"

"Thankyou. For some reason I can be myself around you."

"Same, I usually like to keep to myself."

"Same."

Our eyes met again. He gave a hint of a smile, become still once more. By now, I was getting really confused about my feelings towards him, but at the same time, I was scared of him. I needed to think.

"I have to go" I said I knew he could feel my withdrawal.

"See you in class then"

I got up and left him there I could feel his gaze on my back all the way out of the door. _What to do, avoid him until I am sure, I do not know._

--

_I don't now what to do Bella_ I projected to her. _**About what?**__ Sebastian, I'm so confused I don't know what to do. __**What has he done?**__ Nothing at all. __**Then what's wrong?**_I started grooming her. _I think I'm falling for him. __**Isn't that good**__. It is in a way, but I'm also scared of him. __**In what way?**__ The whole him being a vampire thing, I'm scared that one day he'll lose control and suck my blood out. __**That's understandable Anna after what happened yesterday.**__ What do I do about it then? __**You have two choices accept that he's a vampire and the he won't kill you or keep away from him.**__ Could I keep my distance then decide whether I can trust him? __**I don't think so, as you said you're falling for him, you can't exactly stay away from him.**_ I put the saddle on Bella's back. _What should I do? __**Trust your instincts and then judge, if your love for him overpowers your fear, then trust that he won't hurt you. Do you mind?**__ No_ I projected as I tightened the girth. It was then I felt a hand tap on my shoulder. I turned to see a straggly boy, with matted blonde hair and dull blue eyes in front of me. _**This girl is strange, what person doesn't tie up their horse.**_

"Can I help you?" I questioned trying to look innocent.

"Your horse..." he began, he sound scared.

"She doesn't move, she is well trained," I said answering the question in is mind.

"How do know she won't move?" he inquired voice still shaky

_Because I can read her mind,_ I thought to myself.

"Because one I trained her and two..."

"You need to tie her up" he insisted picking up Bella's halter.

Now I was annoyed. "Do you think that she'll hurt someone or just you, because no one else in here has a problem with it," I said sharply.

"You m-must" he stuttered.

I looked up to see Sebastian standing behind the boy with his hand digging into the boy's shoulder. _What to do, what to do. _I questioned myself.

"Now Joseph, leave poor Anna alone" he said coolly, like a theat.

"I-I'll leave" stuttered Joseph and he ran off. _Blasted MacHamish embarrassing me like that_ were Joseph's thoughts.

"Thanks Sebastian" I said coolly

"No problem" he said in his normal soothing voice.

I turned back to Bella and reached for her bridle.

"Anna"

"What" I said too sharply, I did not have any control of my actions, my mind giving into my fear of him.

"I was wondering..." he began, his voice seemed as if it lost a little emotion. _**Did you want to come out to the clearing later with me?**_

I million things were rushing through my mind. Love over fear or fear over love. Fear over love won.

"No thanks, I really need to focus on my jumping, thanks for the offer." I said once again too sharply.

"Okay then, see you in class then" he said, he sounded hurt and he walked away.

_**Anna. **__Bella don't start please, that was hard enough. __**You chose fear of the vampire over the love for his true self.**__ I now it was wrong, but my fear... __**I'm just so confused. Don't use your confusion to treat him badly, he did save your life. Did you take that into consideration**__? No, I'll set it right though. __**You'd better, trust him and see how it goes.**__ Okay then. _I finished putting on her bridle and threw the reins over her head and undid the stirrups. Then I mounted her. _Lets go. _Bella trotted out of the stable and over to the arena.

--

I pulled Bella up near a blonde girl and looked she could have been a model, with her slim figure, perfect features and stunning blue eyes. _That is the kind of girl Sebastian should have__**. I bet that she's a spoilt brat with that smug expression**__. _I looked at the girl again, her riding clothes were top class and her did look over confident. _I agree with you Bella._

I looked up to see an older looking man walking towards us, he looked exactly like Sebastian except older. _Must be his father_.

"Good morning class" he said in a don't mess with me voice "I'm Angus MacHamish, I'll be your main instructor for this course for jumping and cross-country... Sebastian why are you late?"

"Sorry sir, I got caught up," Said Sebastian in his normal soothing voice as he pulled his brown stallion up next to Joseph on the other side of the group.

"Seeing as you're late Sebastian, you can do the course first.," said Mr MacHamish pointing to the set of jumps.

Sebastian turned his horse and went into a graceful canter towards the jumps.

"Now everyone watch Sebastian's position and balance as he jumps"

_Teacher's pet _thought Joseph.

I focused on Sebastian. He looked magnificent on the back of that horse as they jumped the jumps. My heart was full of joy watching him.

"Miss Baker, care to explain the position Sebastian has just demonstrated?" asked Mr MacHamish

"It is the jumping position, instead of keeping to the three point position, he leans forward to go with his horse over the jump" I answered.

"Good Miss Baker, thankyou Sebastian. Now I know you all want to start jumping, but first you all need to master this position before we start jumping. Any questions?"

"Why do we have to do this, we're not babies?" asked the blonde next to me.

"Because Lauren besides two people in this class, you all have poor position and you need to master this if you want to get better." Mr MacHamish explained, "Now let's get started"

For the rest of the class Mr MacHamish drilled us in the jumping position. I found it interesting instead of boring, watching Lauren continuously losing her balance so many times made it entertaining. After the lesson finished I stabled Bella and made my way towards the dinning room. When I was plucked off the ground off the ground by cold arms.

--

_Let go of me _I screamed into his mind

"No"

"Sebastian let me go" I ordered him

"No"

I turned my away from his stone cold chest and saw the trees blurring passed us. I felt sick. I quickly closed my eyes.

"Where are you taking me?" I questioned

"Where I asked you to go with me this morning"

I felt him place me on the ground. I turned to meet his gold gaze.

"What do you want from me?" I asked calmly

"Why you're suddenly rejecting me?"

"Do I have to answer that question?"

"Yes"

"It rather complicated"

"You were fine at breakfast and then you went cold"

"You really want to know, I'll tell you. Here in front of me is a four century year old vampire..." I began

His eyes glowed with anger. "You're rejecting me because I'm over four hundred years old"

"I hadn't finished," I growled at him.

"It's because I'm confused and I apologise for my words this morning, I didn't mean anything by it"

"Then why say it"

"My instincts, I'm afraid that you'll hurt me and at the same time I like your true self. Also being nearly killed twice yesterday makes me question your control, is just overwhelming to deal with. I don't know if I can trust you or not."

"That's all"

"Yes"

"There is something else I need to tell you, it may freak you out more"

"What is it?" I said softly.

"Out of every human I have I encountered over my years, your blood calls to me"

"What"

"I have to fight with myself not to attack you"

"That's why you were arguing with yourself yesterday"

"Yes, you're not freaking out?"

"No because you would have given in and killed me by now. Anything else you want to tell me?"

"Well, I have super strength and I can create illusions"

"Is that why you don't sparkle today"

"Yeah"

He was leaning over me.

A wave of emotion engulfed me. "I don't know how to handle this," I whispered as I put my hands over my face. Cold hands pulled them away I looked into his gold honey like eyes, I felt the tears fall; he pulled me into his embrace. I cried against his chest for the second time in two days. I felt his face in my hair.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess."

"Why me" I sobbed

"Maybe its fate"

"Maybe"

"Anna do you trust me?"

I pulled and once more looked into his eyes, nothing bad within them, only compassion and kindness.

"Yes, I trust you"

"Listen to me, always keep your guard up around me, I might, you know."

"Suck my blood out"

"Yes that"

"Am I really that appealing to you"

"Yes you are, but I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you," he said lightly touching my cheek.

"Friends?" I asked

"Friends"

I noticed that his face was really close to mine now, and then my stomach growled.

"Time to feed the human, come on lets get back" he said backing his face from mine.

"Running?" I asked

"Running, get on"

I got out of his arms, climbed on to his back and gripped on tightly.

We sped through the bush; I kept my eyes closed this time.

--

"You know that every girl will be talking about us when they see us together" I said as we walked up the hill.

"Well that's normal"

"Also every girl here seems to want to be your girlfriend"

"Because as you say I'm 'inhumanly beautiful'" he smirked

I laughed, "You're really quite funny," I said as I climbed through the fence

"It's a gift," he said as he climbed through the fence.

"Yeah right, come on hurry up?"

"Looking whose talking slowpoke"

I giggled as he caught up to me.

"So, tell about your human life" I said

"I don't really remember much"

"Then tell me what you remember?"

"I was born in 1596 in England, we lived in an old manor, and we were considered nobles"

"So that means that your Lord Sebastian then?"

"I guess it does"

"What else"

"I liked to paint, ride and joust"

"Joust, isn't that dangerous"

"Yes and no, you could get badly injured, but the prizes were big, and it was really the only thing exciting in my life back then"

"Do remember anything else?" I asked as we approached the dinning room.

"No really"

"Yeah well I better go, I'm not hungry," he said as he turned to leave

"Seb"

He turned to meet my face.

"Thanks I'll see you later then" I told him flashing a smile.

"Yeah, see ya later" he said as he walked off towards the boy's dorm.

I turned and went to have lunch.


	6. Deception

**Here's the next chapter everyone, enjoy and please review**

SPOV

I felt truly happy for the first time in many years. Anna had done that for me, she knew what I was and generally accepted me for myself. Everything was so much brighter with Anna around, her smile alone could brighten up any room and her deep pools of emerald fixed on my eyes that kept my oblivious to anything but her. Thick red curls I long to play with. She was truly an angel, proud, independent, understanding, kind and a number of other wonderful characteristics to describe her. I must be falling in love with her; she was everything I wanted in a woman. I sighed as I walked towards the dorms, nothing could ruin this movement, nothing. That was until I saw my father come out from the shadows, not good.

"Sebastian, we need to talk," he said faster at vampire speed.

"About what"

"Arianna Baker"

"What about her"

"She's a problem"

"What?"

"Does she know?"

"Know what?"

"About us being vampires"

"Ah... Sort of"

"Why did you tell her?"

"She figured it out"

"How?"

"She's very observant; she had extra help and managed to put the pieces together"

"What do you mean extra help?"

"She has abilities, mind reading and projection of thought"

My father started laughing. "Humans don't have that kind of power" he said.

"Yes they do, what about Alice and Bella, they had their powers before their became vampires"

"It can't be explained"

"Same with Anna, she besides she won't tell anyone about us"

"How do you know she won't"

"Because like her I'm different, and I care about her," I said my voice full of love.

"Sebastian, do you love her?"

I hesitated then finally said, "Yes, she's different from anyone I've ever met" I met his eyes.

"She's not one of us"

"Neither was Bella when Edward fell in love with her"

"What happens when Aro finds out?"

"I'll remove myself from her, even if it drives me insane"

"I think you should stay away from her, let her make friends with humans and not get further involved in our world"

"It'll be hard to stay away from her, I love her and the scent she has. Her blood always calling to me."

"Her blood calls to you? I thought that all the years you've have been around blood being a doctor, that the strength would have lessened"

"It has, I barely smell blood of humans anymore except hers"

"She must be la tua cantante"

"My singer"

"Her blood sings for you"

I felt down.

"What are you going to do" my father asked

"Stay away from her, for her own good" I said, it hurt my dead heart.

"Good plan, bye son" he said and disappeared.

Now to face the love of my existence to hurt her deeply, in time I hope that she will forgive me.

APOV

_I'm going to kill Lauren Blake_ I thought as I walked to my room. The whole of lunch she nagged on how Sebastian would be hers and I had no claim to him, even as a friend. Then goes on to say I'm boring and plain I he would never like me and then using the wildcard thing against me. I felt like I would kill this girl. Luckily Kate could say the right things and she walked off defeated. I sighed I was happy to the least I was falling for the perfect guy, vampire or not. I walked into my room, picked my copy of Pride and Prejudice off the shelf, laid down on my bed, and began reading. I don't know how long I stayed there reading, absorbing Jane Austen's world into my mind. Until Renee's voice sounded over the PA.

"Arianna Baker come to the entrance hall Arianna"

I moaned and got up; I placed my book back on the shelf and locked my door as I walked out. I went down stairs to see would all the fuss was about. When I descended the stairs, I was met with a pair of golden eyes.

"Hey Anna"

"Hi Seb"

"I need to talk to you about something," he said grasping my arm and pulling me to the door. I looked behind me to see Renee smirking at me _Oh man_. He pulled me down to the stable and up some stairs into the loft.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked as we sat down.

"I heard what happened at lunch, the boys were talking about it. I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"Letting you handle that on your own"

"It's fine"

"No, its not, I'm ruining any chances for you to make friends around here, I'll keep my distance from now on" he said as rose to his feet.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not good for you and you're not good for me"

"No Seb I..." then he was gone.

_He hates me, Lauren was right_. I ran down the stairs, out of the stable and back to my room. I collapsed on my bed and cried my heart out.

SPOV

_It had to be done, for her sake, I was putting her in danger. The look of pain and sadness that I saw in those emerald eyes as I told her that I was no good for her._ I decided to go to the clearing to think, _should I go crawling back to her and tell her was out of line. No, she needs to be safe. I didn't even consider her feelings on the subject. No, she's just a human. A human that I'm in love with, now she thinks I hate her_. I felt agonisingly depressed, I told the girl I love that I hated her. I decide to take my mind of it by hunting, but that still didn't help. I needed to talk to someone, that someone was my father.

I ran to his office, I slammed the door hard against the doorframe. My father looked up from his papers.

"What is it Sebastian?" he question me.

"I did it"

"You dealt with the girl"

"Yes and I hurt her feelings badly, I can't believe I listen to you. She's been through enough the last two days, without this on top of everything." I said coldly

"What do you mean?"

"That first she was thrown into the world of vampires and then being almost killed twice, by me and then a nomad"

"There was a nomad in the area. What was the colour of the nomad's eyes?"

"Red and he was going to kill Anna"

"This is not good." He said quietly

"Anna or the nomad"

"The nomad, there might be vampires around here that we don't know about"

"Won't that... oh darkness"

"It'll put everyone in danger."

"They'll go after Anna if they find out that she's the reason that one of their coven was killed to get back at me."

"Will you stop worrying about one human?"

"No, you know how I feel"

"It'll go"

"What like you and mum. When you were bitten, you pushed her away, until the point she lost the gleam of happiness in her eyes and when she died from the plague, you sentenced me to this darned life. Of all my four hundred years no female vampire has ever caught me attention, I will not make the same mistake as you. I will be around if she wants me and if she doesn't I'll leave her."

"What will you do about what you did this afternoon then?"

"I'll keep my distance until a time that she needs me," I vowed.

"Now what do we do about the possibility of other vampires in the area?"

"I'll track them down; I won't allow them to harm anyone here."

"Fine then, now can I get back to work?"

I walked away from my father and slammed the door on the way out. He could be right on so many levels and wrong on so many others. _I'd better get to dinner_.

--

When I walked into the dinning room, my eyes automatically looked for Anna. I went and sat with the other boys, I found Anna sitting next to her sister. She looked as if she had been crying, my dead heart swelled with dread. Until voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey Sebastian, see any hot girls today?" asked Tom.

Tom was one of those annoying boys who wanted to know everything and spent most of his time flirting with girls, last year he must have had a new girlfriend every week.

"No, not really" I replied hoping that he wouldn't continue on the subject.

"Did you check out the blonde over there?" he said pointing to Lauren.

"Yeah, but not interested" I answered I could not stand Lauren, with that I'm better than you attitude and that annoying voice.

"Seb, have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"No and I don't plan to have one" I said sarcastically, he was really getting on my nerves.

I blocked him out and planned how I was going to see if they were actually other vampires in the area. After dinner finished, I quickly ran to the stables and sped up making sure no one was around to see me. I went to try to find any trace of vimpires in the area, if there is any.

**As I say always please review**


	7. Lily

APOV

It has been hard these last few days, I have shut my sister out, I barely eat or sleep. The days themselves have been hard, seeing him all the time doesn't help either. I still love him, though that's why it hurts so much. The day after my rejection by Sebastian, I decided to throw myself into my riding, after classes had finished I stayed behind and practised for hours on end until Bella complained of tiredness. To make matters worse Lauren was always on my back whether she was talking about me when I was nearby or thinking it. Kate was an angel through protecting me from Lauren's wraith or the way she kept asking what was wrong with me, but she knew it had something to do with Sebastian.

The week after the incident, I got up early as I usually did, quickly dressed and plaited my hair tightly. I went down stairs to see a girl of a slender build with long black hair standing by the door, surrounded by three large suitcases. _New student _I thought dully. I heard light footsteps behind me.

"Ah Anna, the person that I was looking for" said Renee as she came up behind me.

I opened my mind and said dully "What can I do for you Renee"

_**She's been so miserable, she needs something to do, something constructive. -**__Renee_

_**Yikes, what happened to her, she looks like she hasn't slept in days and she looks really thin, I wonder what happened.- **__Lily_

"I was wondering if you could take Lily under your wing for the day and show her around." Explained Renee

"Okay then, Lily follow me, do you have your keys?" I asked, my voice sounded a little happier for some reason.

"Yes, I'm in room 12" she said brightly, voice full of happiness.

"Good right next to mine, follow me," I said to her. She grabbed two of her bags, I grabbed the last one and we towed them upstairs.

"What happened to you?" she questioned me as soon as Renee was gone from sight.

"I haven't been sleeping well," I said.

"I think it's something else, you seem terribly sad. Were you rejected by someone?"

I didn't answer, this girl was good.

"I thought so, by who"

"It's complicated"

"How?"

"I really care for him," I said not wanting to tell her that I loved him. "He said that I was no good for him"

"All this sadness over a boy, why do this to yourself"

"Because I'm basically heartbroken"

"Oh, how long ago?" she said apologetic.

"A week today"

"Yikes, it sounds like you really care about him"

"I love him," I said letting my secret slip. "Oh great, I shouldn't have said that"

"You love him, even though he hates you, why"

"Because out of everyone here besides my sister, he accepted me, when I was around him, I felt safe, protected, as well as happy"

"Do you know why he said that?"

I thought about it, then it made sense, he was lying. I was so gullible. He cares about me, joy swept through my body, I felt happy again, _He only wanted to protect me from something, that's why._

"Yeah, I know why he said that, but I'll not telling" I said in my normal voice once more. "You're really easy to talk to Lily, thankyou."

"Thankyou, for what"

"Making me see sense." I stopped in front of room 12

"Here's your room" I said, "You can put your bags in here and come back after breakfast and unpack. Do you have any classes today?"

"Yeah dressage for the morning, then I'm free all day"

"Well you can unpack after lunch then" I told her, "Let's go down to breakfast"

Lily locked her door and we walked back to the entrance hall.

"Did Renee tell you the rules?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, but the rule of no loud music was a little extreme."

I giggled.

"What's funny" she accursed me of.

"Would you want to be woken up in the middle of the night with loud music?"

"No, not really, I do like my beauty sleep" she said

"There's the point then, but they do wake us up with a siren every morning," I mentioned

"Seriously"

"Yeah," I said, "Ok come on."

I told her where everything was as we went to the dinning room. We grabbed some breakfast and sat at a table at the far end of the hall.

"So what's your last name?" I asked curiously at I began to eat my breakfast

"Patterson"

I almost choked. "Didn't you come third for jumping in the WA state finals?"

"Yes but I prefer dressage instead. What about you?"

"Jumping and Cross Country. So how old are you?"

"Sixteen, I'll be Seventeen in December, you?"

"Sixteen, but I'm turning seventeen in two months"

"Since you know my last name now what's yours?"

I was a about to answer when a shill voice called out "Hey, Baker"

"Who's that?" asked Lily queitly before Lauren came over.

"Lauren, she thinks she's the best and she is extremely irritating," I quickly answered before Lauren reached our table.

"Baker" said Lauren

I ignored her. One thing that made my life here at the Academy hell was Lauren Blake, I deeply hated her. She used every excuse to insult or make fun of you.

"Still silent, huh" taunted Lauren "Who are you" looking at Lily.

"Lily" said Lily politely, but in her eyes it looked as if she wanted to slap her or something.

"Why don't you hang with my group, over this loser?" suggested Lauren eying me, I really wanted to hit her now. I quickly opened my mind.

_What a snob she's so annoying, and treating Anna like this it is just plain mean- Lily_

_Oh, Anna has a friend, we'll see about that-Lauren_

"I'm quite content here thankyou" she once again said politely

_How dare she turn me down, me the best in the entire academy_-Lauren.

"Whatever"

The attention turned back to me.

_Let's see her handle me going out with Sebastian this weekend, when I asked him-Lauren_

"Hey Anna, guess what , Sebastian asked me out last night, we're going out on a date this weekend" she boasted.

That hit a nerve. "Why would he go out with an annoying little bitch like you? He's not interest in girls that just want to show him off and don't even care about" I stated to her angrily, but proudly.

"You little, ooo" with that Lauren stomped away.

"That felt good"

"You scared me for a second there. Who's Sebastian?" Lily asked.

I saw Sebastian walk in as she asked, I intently felt my heart beat faster full of love and the same timei wanted shy away from him.

"Him" I pointed to her keeping my eyes down.

Lily turned and looked at him. A group of girls were now surrounding him.

"He's..."

"Beautiful" I finished for her.

Then Lily noticed I was looking away from him.

"He is the one isn't here?"

"Yes, I love him unconditionally". Since she knew I was in love with him, I might as well be honest with her.

I looked up at her_, Yikes is she's in love with him, I can see it in her eyes-Lily._

"Come on let's going and get saddled up" I said standing up.

Lily got up and we walked towards the door, I could feel his golden stare looking at me as I walked passed him, _I'm sorry Anna, if you're listening. -Sebastian_. I stopped for a moment, his voice sounded sadden and apologetic. I brought myself back to reality and followed Lily out the door. She was waiting for me outside, I caught up to her and we walked down to the stables. _I knew it, he only wanted to protect me,_ I sighed a breath of relief, _I'd better still pretend that he hates me though, not to raise his suspicion._

"Your horse will be in stall 12" I told Lily

"Why stall twelve?" Lily asked me

"Because that's your room number, also your tack will be under that number," I said to her as we entered the tack room. I quickly grabbed my tack and left the tack room, heading in the direction of Bella, then I heard a familiar voice pop into my head as I walked passed a big brown stallion still locked in his stall. I stopped and faced him.

_**Morning Miss Anna**_

_Morning Rascal, sleep well _I projected to him for a horse he was extremely polite.

_**Yes Miss Anna, will you say hello to Bella for me**_

_I will, how's Sebastian these days?_

_**My master seems to be a little out of character Miss Anna, He seems a little sorrowful, he's been like that all week.**_

_I'm sure that he will return__to normal soon enough, see you in class Rascal_

I turned a round and was about to continue my way to Bella when I heard Lily's voice call out to me "Anna are you alright?". She was a by the stairs of the loft holding her tack.

"Yeah" I said to her as I caught up to her

"You seemed a little out of it"

"I was just thinking that's all"

"Ok then"

Lily walked over to stall 12 and I opened Bella's stall door. _**About time, you know I hate being stuck in that stall-**__Bella. I know Bella I was showing Lily around. __**The black haired girl. **__Yes. __**Isis is very kind hearted. **_Bella looked at the white horse being led out of her stall. _Out you come then._ Bella came out of her stall.

---

"Why are all the girls here so rude?" asked a puzzled Lily seeing all the sneers and sniggers directed at us as we rode passed a group of girls.

"They all think that they're the best and are a shoe in for the team at the end of next year," I said answering her question.

"Oh"

"That's your class over there," I pointed out to her.

"Thanks seeya"

"Bye"

I turned Bella towards the jumping arena at a canter. I was going to be late and we had MacHamish, the last thing I wanted to do was get on Sebastian's father's bad side.

---

"Miss Baker your late" said Mr MacHamish as I stopped Bella next to Rascal trying not to look at Sebastian.

"Sorry sir, I was showing Lily to her class"

"Your excused, would you care to show the class the course for today please" he said politely pointing to the jumps on the other side of the arena.

"Yes, sir"

I moved Bella over to the starting flags.

"Let's go"

Bella shot off at a canter, quickly leaping over each jump. I wheeled her right and we arced towards the last and tallest of the jumps; we easily cleared it and cantered on through the finishing flags. I shot a glare at Lauren.

"Excellent Miss Baker, Miss Blake your next" said Mr MacHamish

_**I'll show Baker**__- Lauren_

We all watched as Lauren went around the arena and towards the first jump, her horse cleared it but Lauren lost her balance, but quickly regained it. On the second time, the horse jumped and Lauren fell off, when she lost her balance once again and landed face first in the dirt. Everyone else began laughing at her. I could only watch what she did next. As she got up she said "Oo, you stupid horse" as she walked over to her horse. "BLAKE" yelled Mr MacHamish "Step away from the horse".

His thoughts were full of anger. "Your lesson is over, Miss Blake go and unsaddle" he ordered

"It was Arianna's fault I fell, kick her out"

"Stop embarrassing yourself, go and maybe if you practise more you'd be better at riding."

"ooo"

Lauren grabbed her horse and stormed out of the arena. Glaring at me all the while.

_**I'll get her back, I swear**_- _Lauren_

After the Lauren issue the rest of the lesson passed with ease. Everyone cleared the jumps, Sebastian looking the best out of all of them. It was not hard to stare at him. There were no more outbursts. I felt better today than I had all week.

**So sorry for the late update, I'll have the next chapter up soon.**

**Please Review**

**Angel**


	8. Sydney

APOV

Winter was slowly turning into spring. During that time, Lily has become my best friend; we spend all our spare time together. I had all about healed and had returned to my normal self. I continued to keep my distance from Sebastian, not allowing him to figure out that I knew that he didn't hate me. Lauren kept on being Lauren continuously tormenting me whenever she could, fortunately she never acted upon of her vow of getting me back, as of yet. On Saturday morning in the first week of September I was walking passed the dinning room towards the stables when I here Lily's voice call out behind me.

"Hey Anna"

I stopped allowing her to catch up. "What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Haven't you seen the posters?"

I was confused "What posters?" I asked curiously.

"Those posters" she said pointing to the notice board that hung outside the dinning. I turned and studied the notice board, it was covered in posters advertising the Spring Dance.

"The Spring Dance?"

"Yes. Are you going?"

I thought about it for a moment. Me dancing, I have two left feet. No one would want to dance with me anyway and just thinking back to... "Na, I don't think I will"

"Why Anna?"

"Because I can't dance"

"So no one will ready care"

"I have nothing to wear," I said trying to come up with an excuse not to go.

"That's the perfect excuse to go shopping"

"Shopping" I said looking at her.

"Yes, why don't we go today, we have no classes"

"I should really practise," I said.

Lily grabbed my hand "Quit your moaning and groaning. Come on it will be fun"

I groaned "Alright let's go"

"Yes, come on," said Lily pulling me towards the dorm "Besides know one will see your face, it's a Mask"

_Well at least no one will know it's me._

_---_

After getting permission from Renee, we caught the bus into Sydney. I had never really seen much of Sydney except when had been travelling to the AORA from the airport. Of course, I had seen some of the sites on TV, but seeing them up close was a different story. Lily and I got off the bus near the Opera House; the Opera House itself was a work of art in regards to its architecture. We walked on passed it, I took in everything around me from the grand structure of the Sydney Harbour Bridge to the bustling harbour to the thin strips of park that ran along side the water that were then replaced by suburbia. Before long, we had reached the train station where we would catch the train into the heart of Sydney. I imagined that Sebastian walked along beside me, us holding hands, walking down to the beach...

"Anna, come on" called Lily at the top of the stairs. I snapped back to reality.

"Coming" I yelled to her as I ran up the stairs, I looked back once more and took in the scenery again. I caught up to Lily who was leaning on a pillar. As we walked into the station, it was really crowded, people everywhere. Lily pulled me towards a ticket machine; we bought our tickets and boarded the next train into Sydney.

"Anna, you seem out of it today, what's up?" asked Lily as we sat down.

"I don't know, I'm just taking it all in, I've never been here before"

"Oh, okay, nothing else?" pacifically about Sebastian

"Nope" I lied and stared out window.

We didn't talk for the rest of the train ride, I stared out the window watching the buildings pass us by. When we finally disembarked off the train Lily pulled me out the door, I had never seen her like this before she was extremely excited.

We quickly made our way across the station platform dodging our way through the number of people standing, waiting for their trains. We rode an escalator up to the main platform and walked out of the station.

As we stepped out onto the street, it was paved with shops ranging from Target to Myer to small cafe's and even a small bookshop. Lily looked like she was in paradise.

"Come on Anna, let's shop," she said excitedly

I groaned as she pulled me to the nearest clothing shop.

As we entered the shop I watched Lily swiftly walk over to the dress rack and nearly pull every decent dress off the rack and she hurried into changing rooms to try them on. The Spring Dance was semi-formal, so we didn't need to go right out. I'd only been to one dance at my old school in Meridian. I didn't really like dancing out in public because it was to embarrassing and besides no guy had ever asked me to dance or anything, personally I hate them.

I looked of the rack of dresses or what was left of it, nothing appealed to me. I wandered over to a chair positioned in front of a three way mirror. Lily paraded the dresses in front of me. She looked good in all of them, but we left that shop empty handed and set off for the next one.

---

Three hours later I was beginning to tire, we spent the last three hours trying on various different dress, neither of us satisfied with how they looked on us. We stopped at a cafe and ordered some muffins and cokes. We found a spare table outside underneath an umbrella that kept the sun off us.

"Did you see anything that you liked at all Lily?" I asked as we sat down.

"No I didn't. Did you?"

"Not a thing" I answered

"Did you ever go to many dances before you came to the Academy Lily?" I asked curiously.

"Yes nearly everyone my school held, they were always such fun. Getting dressed up, dancing, the occasional hook up, the music. I loved going to them. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason" I said quickly

"You know Anna, on the subject of dances, have you been to many yourself?" Asked Lily looking straight at me.

I hesitated then said, "I've only been to one and I found it to be awful. You see Kate wanted to go to this one in town, but Dad said that she couldn't go because I wasn't. She practically followed me around begging me to go so that she could go. To make her stop I finally gave in and agreed to go. On the night I was so excited, I'd never went to one before because none of my friends ever went. I got really dressed up, dad drove us into town and as soon as we got there, I found myself alone..."

I didn't want to continue, the rest was painful.

"Why did you stop?" Asked Lily

I stared at her. She understood that I would say no more and went on to a new subject. Some time later after we finished our muffins and coke, I spotted a little shop across the street tucked up against one of the bigger shops. I wondered if they had any dresses there.

"Have we been there yet?" I asked as I pointed to the shop across the street.

Lily turned her head in the direction that I had pointed.

"No we haven't" A smile appeared on her face. "Come on let's check it out" she insisted getting up.

--

A bell rang as Lily pushed the door open, I followed in close behind. One word could describe this place was cramped. It was quite dim inside, the only source of light being the light streaming through the glass window at the front of the shop. From what I could make out the walls were a pale blue and racks of clothes stood to right of us. Shoes were displayed by the window and the counter stood right at the back.

"I don't think anyone is here Anna," whispered Lily.

Curiously, I opened my mind.

"Is anyone here" I called

There was no answer.

_**Who is here at this time of day**_? I heard. I looked in the direction of the thoughts.

"Anna let's go, this place gives me the creeps" whispered Lily with a little fear in her voice.

"Hello," I called louder stepping forward a step.

"What do you want?" yelled a female voice.

"We were wondering if you had any dresses for sale," I answered.

The lights suddenly blazed on, lighting up the entire shop. A middle-aged woman with a aging brown hair appeared with a smile on her face.

"Well why didn't you say so, this is the best place for dresses in Sydney," she said, "What were you after"

I walked forward, Lily followed behind.

"We have a spring dance coming up and were after a knee length dress each," I explained to her.

"We have a wide range right over here" she said pointing to the rack closest to us. "Yell if you need anything". With that, she walked back into the back of the shop.

I looked at Lily. "Let's get started"

She nodded and we started browsing the dresses.

I picked out a dark blue halter neck and a red spaghetti strapped dress and went to try them on. I tried the dark blue halter neck one on first. It didn't quite flow with my body properly. I showed it to Lily and she agreed with my assumption. I tried the red one on next, I couldn't breathe in it.

Lily tried hers on and I judged how they looked, she decided on the silver thin-strapped dress, which did look good on her. However, I still couldn't find anything which was frustrating. I sighed.

"No luck" said a voice from behind me.

I quickly turned to see the shopkeeper behind me.

"No luck what so ever," I said.

"I might just have the thing," said the shopkeeper with a smile on her face "Follow me"

She took me to the back of the shop where 20 or so boxes were stacked up against the wall.

"Where is it?" she mumbled rummaging through the boxes.

I stood back watching.

"Ah here it is" she declared holding up the dress. In the dim light, I could see that it was a green, thin-strapped dress made of silk with a beaded bodice resembling climbing vines with flowers flowering on it.

"Do you like it?" questioned the shopkeeper curiously.

"Yes, it's wonderful"

"Then go and try it on" she said with an amused smile.

I quickly grabbed it from her and walked to the change room.

--

"How does it look?" I asked Lily as I stepped out of the changing room

"Fabulous Anna, it looks great and green seems to suit you quite well" answered Lily

"All right then I'll get it" I said happily, glad that, that part was over.

I quickly changed back into my normal clothes and went to look at the shoes. I chose a pair of white high-heels. Lily went with a pair of silver high-heels. We then payed for our purchases, thanked the shopkeeper and left the shop.

As we walked up the street, Lily stopped and was looking at masks displayed in a shop window.

"Do we have time to look at masks Anna?" she asked.

I looked at my watch 5:00. The bus left at 6:30. If we stopped, we would be cutting it fine.

"We can stop, but quickly," I answered.

Lily nodded and we entered the shop. After half an hour we exited the shop with our new purchases in hand. I chose a green glittery mask with a gold trim around the outside. Lily chose a plain be still elegant silver mask.

"Come let's catch the train and go to the bus station," I told Lily.

"I know a short cut come on" said Lily and walked off around the corner

It was late afternoon and hardly anyone was around. We walked through the streets that were filling up with traffic, I followed behind Lily fully alert. I didn't have a good feeling, like something bad was going to happen to us. Lily stopped.

_**Is it this way or that way-**__Lily_

_Lily didn't know where she was going, this is not good_.

"Lily where are we?"I asked looking at our surroundings. High buildings surrounded us and I had no idea where we were.

"I don't know Anna, we're lost" she said dimly voice full of fear.

"So much for a shortcut. Let's turn around and back track," I suggested.

Lily nodded.

So I set off I the direction in which we had come, Lily followed behind me. I knew that the station was in a westerly direction. We crossed a road, it was getting dark and the streetlights were coming on. We continued on around the corner and came to another insertion. I looked around trying to decide which road to take. We crossed the street, I quickly sped my walking speed up, and I turned around the corner now going south. I thought this was the way we had come.

"Anna, slow down" said Lily.

I ignored her. I looked around trying to find a familiar landmark that we had passed earlier. I found none. Panic set into my head, where are we, which way do we go.

_**Where's she going-**__Lily_

"Anna" I heard a shout behind me and hand on my shoulders trying to slow me down. I stopped. Looking at my surrounding, buildings everywhere, it was getting dark, I realized, the clouds finally returning, piling up on the western horizon, creating an early sunset. The eastern sky was still clear, but greying, shot through with pink and orange. A cold breeze swept down the street making me shiver. I turned to meet the gaze of Lily.

"We're indefinably are lost, aren't we?" I asked her

"Yes, even I don't know where we are," answered Lily.

I looked at my watch 6:30, we had missed the bus.

"We've missed the bus," I told her.

My words seemed to horror Lily. "What are we going to do? What are we going to do?" she cried.

"Calm down Lily, think" I said trying to slip her out of her panicking thoughts.

Then thoughts flooded my mind belonging to someone else. I froze.

"Anna there is a group of people coming up behind us maybe they can give us directions" she said, turned and walked off towards them. I snapped out of my frozen state.

"Lily" I called after her and ran to catch up with her. I stared at the group six males, dressed to causally to be heading home from work and too grimy to be tourists. As we approached them I noticed that they weren't too much older then us. Suddenly their thoughts changed, they were plotting of doing some indescribable things to us.

"Lily stop" I whispered to her. "They mean us harm"

She stopped. "How do you know?"

"Because, every instinct is telling me that they aren't going to tell us directions, they'll do something worse to us"

She looked at me, eyes full of fear. We were too close to run.

"Keep walking and keep your head down" I told her

"Okay"

We scooted as far as we could across the footpath, to give them room the pass us by, both keeping our heads down and walking fast. I mentally kept track of there movements.

"Hey there" one of them called as they passed, and he had to be talking to us since there was no one else around. I glanced up automatically. Two of them had paused the rest had slowed. The closest, a light haired, muscled man that looked to be a year or two older than we seemed to be the one who had spoken. We both mumbled a hello and walked on. I quickly looked away and walked faster. I could hear them laughing at full volume. I kept walking.

"Hey wait" the light haired one called. "Run" I said to Lily. And we ran, I could hear running behind us. We turned around a corner still running, trying to look for more people. No luck, I spied wide alleyway and thinking we could hide there and I ran towards it. It was then I noticed that it was a dead end. I stopped and turned. They were at the entrance of the ally. Terror filled me and I looked at Lily, she looked how I felt.

"Get behind me" I ordered her. She nodded and walked behind me. Be brave I told myself, be brave. I braced myself, feet apart ready to defend Lily and myself, but I knew I stood no chance. The men were 10 metres from us.

"Stay away from us" I yelled at them, it full of fear. I started backing away. Then I spotted a dumpster nearby giving me an idea.

"Lily you, me push that dumpster at them"

"Ok"

We dropped our shopping, ran over to the dumpster, and pulled it out from the wall. Quickly moving it into position, aiming it at the men we pushed it with all our might. It rolled towards the men fast they all darted out of the way. Taking the opportunity we ran straight passed them as they struggled to get up. The opening of the alleyway was only a few metres away. Then in our midflight arms wrapped around me, I let out a high-pitched scream, mined joined with another's, _Lily._ A hand went over my mouth, silencing me. I instinctively bit into the man's hand, his grip on me lessened as he cursed; using this let up of strength, I elbowed him in the stomach and kneed him in the groin where I slipped out of his arms. Yelling the men came on to me, my eyes flashed around. I saw Lily lying unconscious behind the men. I swallowed hard and prepared myself to attack.

Suddenly headlights flashed as a car flew around the corner doing an impressive drift and coming to a complete stop. The men at that were advancing on me stopped and tried to gain a glimpse of the driver. A familiar anger tipped voice filled my mind. _**You all right**_. I nodded and the driver stepped out of the car, his face stern and furious. It was frightening; I heard a lot of cursing in my head and some planning to get the upper hand on him.

One man stepped forward "Fancy moves for a boy, beat it we're busy" he said

Sebastian strode forward, giving the men a piercing stare. The men stepped back from his advance; I heard a low, menacing growl come from the back of his throat. He eyed them hard and finally said "Step away from them" in a cruel and cold voice. They backed away from Lily and me. His eyes darted to me. "Get in" he commanded. I ran over to Lily and managed to drag her to the car. I opened the door and pulled her on to the back seat; I quickly closed the door behind us and locked it, I then watch what happened from the window of the door. He moved forward and said to them "Get out of here". The men ran away, I jumped into the passenger seat, still watching him out the window. He disappeared for moment is reappeared seconds later holding our shopping bags, I watched him as he put the bags in the car's boot and was in the car in a blink of an eye. He started the engine, it roared like a panther. The tires squealed as he spun around to face west and sped off.

"Put on your seat belt," he ordered

I quickly obeyed the snap, as the belt connected was loud in the darkness. He turned sharply right and sped through the empty streets ignoring I don't know how many stop signs. Before I knew it, we were weaving our way through traffic going over the harbor bridge. We sat in silence, I didn't know what to say to him and his mind was completely blank. I tried to catch a glimpse of his face with the light available from the dashboard. His flawless features were choked up with fury. I had to say something.

"Are you all right?" I asked

"No" he said with a trace of anger behind his voice.

The car came to an abrupt stop, I looked at him, and his eyes were dark, blazing with his fury. He sighed trying to calm himself and asked voice still angry, "Are you okay?"

"Yes"

"Those creatures they call men, did they hurt you?" he sounded angry, with a smidgen of concern.

I looked away "No"

"Lily"

"I don't think so" I turned to look at Lily laying on the back seat, still out cold. I felt his gaze on me. "Why are you here anyway?" I said sharply.

He didn't answer.

"I thought you hated me?" that seemed to tick him off.

"Hate you, how could I when I ... care about you" he yelled quietly.

"Then why did you say that to me last month?"

"That was a mistake and I'd take it all back if I could, I'm sorry" he said, he seemed to be calming down.

"For what"

"Hurting you"

"It's fine, besides I figured it out weeks ago," I giggled

The expression on his face was priceless torn between surprise and shock.

"Don't forget" I tapped my head.

"You're a mind reader," he groaned

I looked around at the car.

"You're not old enough to drive?"

"Since I technically turned seventeen a few days ago it counts, besides technically I'm twenty"

"I know vampire boy" I said sarcastically "How did you know that we were in Sydney"

"I came looking for you this afternoon to tell you the truth and Renee told me that you went to Sydney. So I drove straight here thinking you might get into some trouble..."

"How did you know where we were?"I interrupted

"I'm getting to that. I drove around for hours trying to pick up your scent and when I did I tracked you to the alley and well you know the rest." He finished.

"Thankyou for saving us"

"No problem, but I'm starting to wonder if trouble is attracted to you"

"What?" I cried

"First me nearly attacking you, then the nomad and now a group of men chase you down to try and have their way with you," his tone of the last few words was menacing. "I'm starting to think keeping you alive is a full time job"

"I was fine a few months ago"

"Your time was up when you meet me"

I laughed nervously.

"Seriously, I'd never try to kill you" he said trying to comfort me. He reached over and gently stroked my cheek, the electric spark raging through my body. Then my stomach growled, stupid human moments. Sebastian started up the car and tore out onto the road. "You're hungry?"

"Quite, thanks"

"I'll stop and get you and Lily something to eat; I wouldn't want you to go hungry. Why don't you close your eyes and get some sleep, you look tired"

I felt tired and curled up on the seat. I closed my eyes and slipped into the world of the unconscious.

--

"Anna, time to wake up" I heard in my ear. I gasped and came out of my daze.

I looked at him "Seb, Lily?"

"Still out. Why don't you wake her?"

"All right, where are we?" I said looking around. We were parked outside of a diner.

"We're in town; we're not far from the academy"

I suddenly became aware of how I looked.

"Do I have to go in?"

"Of course not, I'll get you some food and you wake Lily. What are you after?"

My stomach growled loudly.

"A burger and a coke would be fine and get Lily some chips and a coke"

"Burger, chips and two cokes coming up" he said getting out of the car. "Stay here, I won't be long" and walked away.

I turned my attention to Lily. I leaned over and started poking her and telling her to wake up. On my forth try she jerked up. Panic on her face.

"Lily calm down, we're safe"

"What, where are the..." she stopped in mid speech. I heard the car door open and someone get in. The smell of hot food wafted through the air.

"One burger and one chips" Sebastian said softly.

A scream filled the car.

"Lily calm down, we're safe it's only Sebastian" I ordered her noticing people starting to look at us.

She stopped screaming "Sebastian"

"Yes, he saved us and is giving us a ride back"

Lily's eyes studied Sebastian closely. _What do we tell her. __**That I was in Sydney on an errand and I drove passed the alley, seeing a large group of men I stopped. Then I saw you and Lily so I drove them off with your help and decided to give you a ride back since you missed the bus. **__Makes sense._

"What happened?' Lily inquired.

I told her what Sebastian told me.

"Thanks a lot Sebastian"

"Your welcome. Now are you girls hungry?" he said passing us our food.

"Thanks" I said to him. "I will pay you back."

"Don't worry about it; it's on me" he replied "Now eat"

"What about you, aren't you hungry Sebastian?" Lily asked Sebastian

"I already ate," he answered as he started the car

"Oh" said Lily.

We ate while he drove at a normal speed for a human. Not long after I finished my food, I noticed the sign _Welcome to the Australian Olympic Riding Academy_ flash to my right as the headlights hit it. I sighed, relieved to be back after today's events. _**Relieved to be back**__? Yes._ I looked at him and smiled. He drove up the drive and parked next to the girl's dorm. The outside-lights were on. Lily and I got out, grabbed our bags from the boot, and walked towards the door.

"Thanks for the ride" we both said to Sebastian

"See you tomorrow" he replied and sped off in his car down the driveway.

"You know you were right about him, he's a great guy" said Lily.

"I told you"

Lily pushed the doorbell and the lights inside the entrance hall blazed on, Renee dressed in her pyjamas walked down stairs and let us in.

"You girls were out late, straight to bed with you," Renee said with a yawn.

"Yes Renee" we both said and climbed up the stairs and walked to our rooms.

"Night Anna"

"Night Lily" I yawned, opened my door, and entered my room, turning on the light as I went it. I quickly hung my dress in my wardrobe looking at it for a moment and changed into my pyjamas. I then climbed into bed and fell asleep.


	9. The Surprise

Chapter 8

_The Surprise_

APOV

I sighed as I walked up to the dinning room for lunch. I really need to talk to Sebastian, he wasn't I class this morning and to make matters more interesting Mr MacHamish never turned up either, so we had a substitute called Ms Wilson. She wanted to see me later about something after we were dismissed. I had now concluded that they'd probably went on a hunting trip and wouldn't be back for a couple of days. This meant I had to be patient.

As I walked into the Dinning Room, I automatically looked for either Lily or Kate. They were seated at our usual table at the back of the room quietly chatting. I made my way over to them; Sebastian was still on my mind. I was not paying any heed to where I was walking when I bumped into someone, like I had done to Sebastian. I glanced up for a moment.

This guy was I had to admit was good-looking, but not as so as Sebastian. From my quick glance, he had brown hair and hazel eyes. His face though was average. I felt his gaze examining me, I didn't feel comfortable. I quickly muttered an apology and walked on. I could feel his eyes following me as I walked on.

I yawned as I sat down.

"What's up Anna?" asked Kate

"Nothing" I answered, "I'm just tried"

"So Anna's here, I want to hear about yesterday?"

That suddenly got my attention and I looked at Lily. She understood my discomfort and knew not to mention more than the basic details.

"We just visited lots of different shops looking for dresses," explained Lily.

"Did you find one Lily?"

"Yeah in a shop off the beaten track. It's silver, I'll show you later if you like. Though Anna's is much better than mine," answered Lily looking at me with a smile on her face. She defiantly wanted me to be in this conversation. Kate's eyes widen.

"Anna you're seriously going after, you know?"She asked, with a touch of surprise in her voice.

"Yeah why not, Kate it's about time I left that in the past." I said calmly, I was actually kind of looking forward to it now, but I still was hesitant about the issue.

"If your sure Anna, but that what happen this time I think" reassured Kate.

"Kate, drop it," I said fast.

"What did happen?" asked Lily "You sort of explained it yesterday but different finish the story"

"As I said yesterday it's complicated Lily, it's hurt me emotionally and I don't want to talk about it" I said and closed my eyes. "Can we talk about something else?"

"What's the colour of your dress Anna?" Kate quickly asked

"Green silk. What are you wearing Kate?"

"The one dad got me for Christmas." She said. "By the way, Anna. I heard this morning that someone gave you two a ride back?"

_Great_ I thought to myself. I didn't answer.

"It was Sebastian. He was in Sydney doing some errands for his dad. We ran into him on our way back to the train station and he gave us a ride back, because he thought that it would be easier than taking the bus back. He even bought us dinner." Lily answered trying to hide her pleasure. I blushed, thinking of how shocked he looked last night when I told him, I knew he did not hate me. I was surprised how quick she put an explanation together that left out the being lost and being stalked bit.

"He must be a nice guy then." Commented Kate. "I haven't seen him today though"

"Mr MacHamish didn't take our class today," I added.

"They must have gone somewhere; he looked in a hurry last night." Commented Lily

"That's the reason probably," Kate concluded "They should be back in a few day's hopefully."

I nodded and looked at my watch, shoot I was late. I rose from my seat.

"Where are you going sis?" Asked Kate

"Ms Wilson wanted to talk to me about something." I answered and quickly went towards the door.

"See you then"

"Bye" I said as I opened the door, by the time I turned my head around in the last second walked into someone walking in the opposite direction. The impact knocked us both over.

"Oh I'm so sorry," I said as I was trying to sit up. I rubbed my head.

"Its fine, second time in the space of an hour" they said in a masculine voice above me.

I looked up; his hazel eyes were amused. He held a hand out I took it and he pulled me up.

"Thanks. I'm way out of it today," I said.

He smirked "I'm Tom and you're..."

"Arianna, but please call me Anna."

"I've never seen you around before _Anna._ Are you new?"

"It's my first year here, but I've been here for a month. You mustn't pay much attention to people until they've walked into you," I joked, he chuckled.

"That's funny, so would you like to go out sometime? He asked.

I felt the discomfort return. "No thanks, besides there are pettier girls than me around."

"On the contrary, you're the exception," he said putting his hand on my shoulder.

It didn't feel right. "No thanks" I said shaking his hand away. "I've got to go, I'm late. Bye"

I quickly rushed off. Man, that guy is creepy.

---

I knocked on the door to Ms Wilson's office and stood back. Ms Wilson opened the door.

"Ah, just in time Arianna" she said.

"It's Anna actually" I corrected, "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Come in, and we'll discuss it" she suggested and moved aside to let me pass.

Her office had a good feel about it, the walls were jarrah panelled, a large window occupied the back wall trimmed with gold drapes, a filing cabinet stood to one side of the room and the other stood a display case full of trophies and medals. A desk also made of jarrah stood in the middle of the room surrounded by three chairs, two in front of the desk and one behind.

"Sit please" she said gesturing to one of the chairs.

I walked over and sat in a chair, while Ms Wilson took up the chair behind the desk.

"So, I'm sure your wondering why your here?" she asked.

"Yes I am. Have I done something wrong?" I assumed.

"No of course not Anna. It's quite the opposite in fact" she began. "I have been watching the progress of your class over the last few months. I must say I am impressed, you have improved so much since you started. The connection between you and your horse is incredible; it is like your one. Anyway, I would like to offer you a position in the sophomore's class, which I coach. I am sure that Angus is doing a good job but this opportunity could allow you the chance to be maybe good enough to be on the team for the Commonwealth Games next summer. So what do you think?"

"Um, I am not really sure. Surly there must someone better suited for the position than I. It is not like I am going to become a champion."

"You never know, the right coach and horse, you have the potential to be a champion. Who do you think what be better suited than you for this opportunity? "

She was looking intently had me now; I swallowed hard and suggested "Sebastian, would be better suited than me."

"I've considered him, he's just as good for this as you are." She began. Is she kidding, Sebastian has being riding before she even existed; he's mastered the art of horsemanship. "I have talked to him about this and he asked if he could have until the end of the week to decide. I'm sure that you'll want to do the same."

"Yes, I really do need to think about this. How many positions are available?"

"One for each of you, however, you need to pass to clearance exam before you can proceed on to the next level."

"I understand"

"Well then, I sure you have some serious thinking to do then Anna. You may go."

I got up and thanked her for the opportunity and walked out of the office. As I was walking down the veranda Mrs Bishop passed me by heading in the direction of Ms Wilson's office. I opened my mind as she passed me.

_**I wonder what her answer was.**_

Now I was curious, and turned to see her enter the office, the door closed behind her. I quickly walked to the end of the veranda and around to the back of the building. I know this was a little childish but I wanted know why Mrs Bishop was so interested in this venture.

The drapes were over the window, I could stand here without anyone knowing I was there.

_**What did she say?-Mrs Bishop**_

_**She wanted until the end of the week-Ms Wilson**_

_**Strange don't you think-Mrs Bishop**_

_**What is so strange, about wanting to wait until the end of the week? It is a big decision.-Ms Wilson**_

_**That they wouldn't want take up this opportunity as fast as they can. Sebastian's the best that we've had here in the last few years and as the talent to go on to be a champion. Also he has the looks to pull more interest into our sport, but the reason why he suggested Arianna for this position too is suspicious.-Mrs Bishop**_

_**I've been watching her closely, he does know what he is talking about. She has so much potential. If she had someone putting more effort into training her then she might be riding at an Olympic level in time for the Commonwealth Games.-Ms Wilson**_

_**We shouldn't be wasting our resources on her when there is someone better to focus on.-Mrs Bishop**_

_**And what would Sebastian think about this. Anna is the spitting image of her mother, she rides like her mother, they both have that interment connection between their horse too.-Ms Wilson **_

_**Melissa was one of our best; it was a tragedy when she died in that car accident. Nevertheless, her daughter is way off the level she was at her age.-Mrs Bishop**_

_**Now that is not true at all. She needs a little more attention, she'll be great. I know it.-Ms Wilson**_

_**Andrea. You are only seeing what you want to see, Melissa was your best friend, Arianna is not Melissa and she never will be. Mel is gone, dead.-Mrs Bishop**_

_**I know, she is dead, I've accepted that, but you still are holding that grudge aren't you. You were in love with Kevin Baker; anyone could see that. But he chose Mel, not you. You resent those girls because Mel got the guy and you did not. You dislike Anna the most because she looks like her mother, the same red hair, the same facial structure, and the same eyes. Therefore, your not looking passed the face and seeing the talent that she has. - Ms Wilson**_

_**I got over him a long time ago, I married a man who treats me right so there is nothing more to discuss. Now enough talk of the past, Sebastian. - Mrs Bishop.**_

_**Will be fine, but there might be a reason behind the hesitation and suggesting Anna for this too. Anna also suggested Sebastian for this too.-Ms Wilson**_

_**Explain. –Mrs Bishop**_

_**The way he, they both watch each other when they ride, like that no one else matters. It makes me question if they, you know. –Ms Wilson**_

_**I highly doubt that, you're still a romantic at heart Andrea. They may just be trying to depict the weaknesses in each other or the style of how they each ride.-Mrs Bishop**_

_**But as you said if he agreed and did do a little promoting. It might make thing better if the daughter of one of the world's best riders was also in on it. Second generation, it would be interesting to see of the media react to this. If Anna can live up to her mother's standard. Put both together, they might be the best thing that happened ever to this sport.-Ms Wilson.**_

_**You never get tired of trying to be the matchmaker do you, Andrea. But it likely wouldn't happen. -Mrs Bishop**_

_**You know me Stacy; we've been friends for twenty five years. Now I've really got get on with paperwork.-Ms Wilson**_

_**Of course, I've intruded long enough. Any chance of doing mine at all.-Mrs Bishop**_

_**No chance at all. Bye Stacy.–Ms Wilson.**_

_**Bye Andrea-Mrs Bishop.**_

I heard the door close. I was in shock, dad really never mentioned mum. Also that she also was an Olympic champion or anything at all. A love triangle between mum, Mrs Bishop and dad. To top it off Mrs Bishop hated me, because I was my mother's mirror. What else didn't I know?

_**Anna if you're listening please come in.-Ms Wilson.**_

_Oh darkness, how did she know...?_

I walked around and entered my mother's, best friend's office at a hesitant speed.

* * *

Thanks Everyone. Please review, it motivates me to write.

Thanks Angel.


	10. A Past Life

Chapter Nine

A Past Life

I sat in the same chair I had before. I was nervous, by returning to Ms. Wilson's office, she knew about one of my powers, but how did she know? Did my mother have something similar happen to her, is that where these powers came from? A human knowing too, they might think of me as some sort of freak.

I watched Ms Wilson close the door quietly and walk to sit in the chair next to mine.

"Now I suppose your wondering how I know right Anna. I think what you have is special, a gift not something abnormal." She said slowly choosing her words carefully. "Though I never thought you would be able to read minds like your mother. When I saw you coming up the veranda, I was surprised that you did not walk away. Your gift would still be unknown to me."

_**Why did you do it? I am a stranger to you; you do not know anything about me? - Ms Wilson**_

I looked at her. "I came because I feel as if I can trust you. My mother entrusted you with her secret and I entrust you now, mine. But how did you find out?" I answered.

"Your mother was able to dig in to someone's memories. Look into mine if you can, it would be a better way answering your questions and you could have your own view on the matter, instead of me explaining it." Ms Wilson explained.

I closed my eyes and focused I could hear her thoughts. I needed to dig further down; I poured my strength into my gift. Suddenly memories that did not belong to me progressed through my mind. Recent ones, the talk with Mrs Bishop, watching our class, most thoughts on me. I dug deeper my mother's funeral, images of a baby in my mothers arms, a wedding. I sunk deeper. Then I found what I was looking for. I was looking through Ms Wilson's eyes, it was here at the Academy, and everyone I viewed was wearing clothes that were not worn these days. Ms Wilson, was I think was sitting in the common room of the girls dorm, _where is Mel_ she thought. She rose and walked over to a girl of about seventeen, which looked like a younger Mrs Bishop reading a book.

"Stace, have you seen Mel." Ms Wilson asked

"Not since dinner, try the stable, she's likely there fussing over that horse of hers." suggested Mrs Bishop.

"Or maybe something more, to do with Kevin?" joked Ms Wilson.

"Funny Andi, very funny." Said Mrs Bishop sarcastically.

"Everyone, but Kevin knows anyway." Said Ms Wilson. Mrs Bishop looked up at Ms Wilson in frustration.

"Be quiet will you Andi" said Mrs Bishop and hit her with a pillow.

"Okay, I'm sorry" Ms Wilson said cheekily. "I'm going to find Mel". She turned and walked towards to hallway.

"Don't be late back or Maturin will lock you out" called Mrs Bishop.

"I won't be" answered Ms Wilson.

I watched as Ms Wilson made her way down to the stables, soft talking could be heard. _That sounds like Mel I should get closer._ I watched as Ms Wilson quietly sneaked closer to the voice. She stopped two stalls down from the voice.

"I hate not telling them. Your right, they wouldn't understand, but Andi might." I heard the voice say.

The voice stopped. "I think I heard something," the voice said. I heard the stall door close and my mother turned down to look at Ms Wilson.

"Andi?" She said surprised, worry in her green eyes. Hers were the exact colour of my eyes. "What did you hear?"

_What should I say? Wait I know._

"You talking to your horse, answering her questions as you can read her mind" Ms Wilson replied. My mother froze. "You can, can't you. Read peoples minds. That's how you knew I was here."

"I..." my mother stuttered turn and ran, disappearing into the night.

Ms Wilson's thoughts at the time were stunned. However, she took off after my mother. _Mel I don't think that the mind reading thing is strange, it's amazing. _I could see through Ms Wilson's eyes that my mother had stopped. Ms Wilson caught up to my mother.

"You do" my mother said softly.

_Yes I do and I promise not to tell anyone ._ Ms Wilson thought

"Thankyou" my mother said and I retreated from the Ms Wilson's memories.

I opened my eyes and focused back on Ms Wilson who was slumped back in her chair.

"And you never told a soul." I concluded looking at her.

"No I never did, except for now."

"Mum never told anyone else?" I asked.

Ms Wilson shook her head. That made me think, dad was deprived of this information, he never knew.

"Dad didn't even know," I said softly looking down.

_How could she not tell him, if he loved her he could have accepted that, but I have never told him either._

"No, your mother thought that he wouldn't understand. She always thought that people would treat her differently because if they knew. Like you I bet."

"You could say that." I mumbled. "What else could you tell me about her?"

"She was stubborn and never backed down from things that challenged her or her views. She was an unbelievably loyal friend and put others before herself always. A kind and gentle soul, that needed people to accept her. She was a great woman and friend, everyone liked her, it was probably how your father was attracted to her, one of the reasons anyway. "

"How did my mother end up with my father if Mrs Bishop loved him? Because according to you she put everyone else first and she was a loyal friend."

"I'll show you," said Ms Wilson.

I closed my eyes. Memories selected played in my head once again. It was strange seeing someone else's memories other than mine.

I was in the common room again; Mrs Bishop was talking to my mother.

"Stace, I know how you feel about him. I will not stand in your way. I'll try to remove myself." Promised my mother sadly,

"Thankyou Mel," Said Mrs Bishop warmly.

The memory disappeared and another took its place. Now Ms Wilson and my mother were walking towards the dinning room.

"Melissa, wait up?" called male voice.

My mother looked at Ms Wilson in desperation. Ms Wilson and my mother turned. There stood my father, devilishly handsome. _Not good._ Thought Ms Wilson

"Yes, can I do anything for you?" my mother asked, I could hear a hint of affection behind her voice. My mother was in love with my father too, but stepped away to let Mrs Bishop to try her luck.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me, on a date?" he asked. Ms Wilson looked at my father. The way he looked at my mother, I could tell he was in love with her too.

"I'm sorry, Kevin I would but I really need to focus on my ridding. I hope you understand" my mother lied smoothly; I could see the hurt in her eyes.

"I understand," he answered, sounding hurt.

Now I was in a room surrounded by bales of hay, likely the loft in the stable.

"This is your fault Melissa, he loves you. Not me, you!" screamed Mrs Bishop. "I hate you" and she ran down the stairs.

My mother broke down crying. _Please don't cry Mel, you can't help it, he chose you, he loves you. You tried everything._

"It's still my fault, if I never..." my mother sobbed.

"It'll be fine, Stacey will forgive you," said Ms Wilson trying to soothed her

"She won't, because of me her heart is broken"

The memories ended. My mother was so selfless. I could never live up to her; I sighed and opened my eyes.

"Kevin was very persistent, everything your mother tried and said, had no effect on him. He loved her so much. One night he caught her off guard and managed to kiss her. Stacey saw them and well, was hurt and explosive at the same time. She did eventually forgive Melissa, but I was not the same as before either. After that episode, your mother was catatonic. She did not eat, barely slept or talked to anyone. Kevin was the one however, that healed her. There was only so much I could do for her." Explained Ms Wilson, looking away from me.

"My mother sounds like an angel." I said.

"She was to everyone who knew her. Not a day goes by that I don't miss her." Sighed Ms Wilson

_I wonder what she was like towards Kate and I._

"What was she like with Kate and me?"I asked.

"She treasured both of you. She gave up her riding career to raise you," answered Ms Wilson.

Another memory flooded my mind. I quickly close my eyes once more to watch the scene play out in my mind.

It was a room I recognised, it was Kate's room. Ms Wilson looked down at a sleeping baby Kate in her mother's arms.

"Kate is so adorable Mel," stated Ms Wilson

"Yes she is" my mother cooed and kissed Kate's forehead.

"Mama" called a voice.

My mother placed Kate in the crib and turned. I saw myself running towards her, covered in mud. My father followed behind. My mother picked my younger self up. "How did you get covered in mud, Anna" she said softly. "I was helping daddy clean Sadie," my younger self answered. My mother looked up at my father sternly. "Well let's get you cleaned up then little missy." She walked towards my father and kissed his cheek and walked on, my younger self following behind.

The memory disappeared. I opened my eyes; Ms Wilson had tears in her eyes. I felt guilty; it was selfish of me to ask questions about my mother, not assessing how it would affect her.

Got out of my chair and put my arms around her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"You're like her in so many ways Anna," Ms Wilson sobbed. "But, you have a right to know. For a second I thought you were your mother. I shouldn't be crying."

"I made you bring back memories that hurt you; you have a right to be upset. It hurts" I told her I pulled her closer.

"I'm good Anna." I released my hold and crouched down, and looked up into her eyes.

_**It is as if Mel is here with us, you are so like her.-Ms Wilson.**_

Ms Wilson cleared her voice and I backed away to sit again in the chair opposite her.

"Anything else you would like to know Anna" she asked

I shook my head. "I have all the information I want to know."

I found out a little about my mother, it felt as if I knew her better now and that was satisfying. I also did not want to hurt Ms Wilson more than I all ready had.

"Ms Wilson"

"Yes Anna"

"Can I live up to her?"

"It isn't for me to say. Your ridding I believe you can after some more training. However, the rest is up to you. All I can tell you is to be yourself."

"Thankyou"

---

I walked into the dinning room for dinner; I quickly got my food and sat down with Kate and Lily. I had decided it would be best not to tell them about my gifts. Enough knew already, but people who were not alarmed about it. I hoped it was not a mistake.

"Hey Anna, I did not see you this afternoon, where were you?" Lily asked.

"I was talking to Ms Wilson about a few things Lily." I answered, starting to eat the food off the plate in front of me.

"What..." began Lily

"Who is she" Kate interjected.

"She was our mother's best friend Kate. She told me details of Mum's life when she went here" I answered both questions.

"What did you find out?" Kate asked eagerly.

We had never learned much about so I could see why see was so excited. Therefore, I explained everything to them that I had found out, except the mind reading bit. Kate seemed to have enjoyed finding out that little more about the woman we barely remembered.

After we finish dinner and made our way out the door. I felt someone tap my shoulder, I turned, and Tom was standing there.

"Hey beautiful, changed your mind about going out with me yet?" he asked and reached out to grab my hand. I pulled it away.

"No thanks Tom, I bid you good night" I said and walked off. That guy was creepy, and uncomfortable to be around, I hoped he would not continue this because there was no way on earth I would ever go out with him.

When I got back to the dorm I quickly went to have a shower trying to erase those thoughts of Tom and when I returned to my room I red a little more of Pride and Prejudice before going to sleep. That night I dreamed of my mother.

---

I was riding through the bush on Bella, I could hear growling around me, and not of animals. I urged Bella on faster. Ahead on us was a woman in a long white gown with long red hair, gently floating about in the breeze, standing in the middle of the trail, her head down. I tried to slow Bella, but she wouldn't listen. Then the woman looked up; scarring covered her face that could have once been beautiful. She had bruised eyes and dry encrusted blood surrounding cuts on her head. Her vivid green eyes glaring at us. Then Bella reared throwing me off, she bolted. By the time I was in a sitting position, she was walking gracefully towards me, the gown flittering out behind her, she reminded me of a phantom. Fear now filled me as she etched ever closer. I tried to scramble backward, but I could not move. I was if I was glued in place by some invisible force. _What do you want?_ I projected. A voice filled my head_, __**Come away with me Anna. You are not safe.**_ The woman crouched in front of me on her knees I leaned away. _No!_ I projected. She stared at me, it was then I recognised who it was. _Mother? _I projected. _**Yes sweetheart**_**,** she raised her hand and placed it on my cheek. Images shot through my mind of future events. I heard a voice over the images; _**you're in danger sweetheart, the cold ones approach**__. _Then the images disappeared, I gasped as I was pressed against something cold. A cold arm folded around me holding me close. I looked up to the face of Sebastian stern and hard, looking straight ahead. I followed his gaze, my mother had retreated ten or so metres from us, he was growling, he quickly moved to lean slightly forward as if to attack in front of me, then he lunged himself at my mother. _No_

I gasped as I woke, I was in my bedroom, it was still dark. I looked at the clock next on my desk, 2:30, I moaned, and laid back in my pillows. What a strange dream, but did it mean anything, and what did my mother mean by the cold ones approach, or the fact that I was not safe. Was it possibly a message for the future, I mean the only referral to the cold ones could be vampires, because they were cold as stone. However, the only two vampires around here only drink animal blood and would not harm anyone. I don't know, maybe I was looking into this too much, it was only a dream after all, it doesn't mean anything. I rolled over and fell into a dreamless sleep.

---

The next morning dawned bright and sunny, I walked down to breakfast my Kate and Lily at my side, I kept a lookout for Tom, I had no intention of dealing with him today. I hoped that he got the message that I wasn't interested or the fact he wasn't one of those guy who kept on asking the same girl to go out with them when they had refused to. I sighed as we entered the Dinning Room, we quickly got our breakfast, but as we went to sit down at our usual table, I spotted an extra unwanted visitor, and it was the one person who I did not want to see.

"Who is that sitting at our table Anna?" questioned Kate as we walked towards Tom.

"Tom" I answered bluntly.

"Should we sit somewhere else?"

"Please"

We found a vacant table well away from Tom, which I was grateful for.

"What is up with that guy?" asked Lily.

"I heard he's the academy's player, every girl has basically dated him around here, it only last usually a week, before he dumps them." Said Kate.

"He tried asking me out twice yesterday" I added "I turned him down, hopefully he got the message"

"I would hate to have some greasy hair weirdo slobbering over me. Let's hope for your sake sis, that he got the message," stated Kate.

"I hope your right Kate" I sighed. This talk of boys made me wish Sebastian was here, I would have no objections to being his girlfriend, not that he'd want me. I wonder what it would be like to kiss...

"Earth to Anna. Come in Anna" said my sister.

"Huh, what Kate?"

"I just told you that Tom is on his way over here" she repeated. _Lovely_ I thought. I got up, my chair making a screeching sound as I pushed my self after from the table. I picked up my plate of half eaten breakfast.

"Anna, where are you going?" asked Lily.

"I need to think" I said quickly before turning and walking across the room to the bin to scrap my plate. I really just need to think, get away from this, as I walked to the door someone grabbed my shoulder, I knew who it would be, but out of politeness I turned to face him.

"Hey Gorgeous, changed your mind yet?" Tom asked before stoking my cheek.

I shivered in disgust , "No, I haven't" I replied sternly not looking up at him, I could feel his eyes examining me again. I really wanted to get away.

"Oh come on, I know this great light place in town, it'll be fun" he said trying extremely hard to tempt me.

"What don't you understand about the word _no?_" I hissed at him. I turned to walk away, but he grabbed me again. I turned back to face him, "Don't touch me," I said harshly, he retracted his arm and I walked out the door. A gentle breeze blew from the east; I sighed, and walked down to the stables. I decided a trail ride would do me some good; I quickly fetched Bella's tack. When she saw me she whickered a greeting, I opened my mind I let her out of her stall. _**What is wrong Anna, your tense**_**. **_Don't even ask. __**Is it the blonde, stuck up girl again. **__No, this guy that won't take no for an answer, he creeps me out. __**What are you going to do?**__ Nothing for the moment. __**Why is he pestering you? **__He wants to date me. __**Sounds like a full of himself stallion, nasty creatures, where are we going? **__The clearing_ I projected as I finished tacking her up. I mounted, _Let's go._ Bella flew out of the stable at a gallop.

---

I flopped down into the grass in the clearing, my mind was at peace now and I could think. I thought back to the dream I had last night, if it was a message, I didn't know. Also made me think how was I bound to that spot, unable to move, maybe my mother had more supernatural powers than I or anyone knew of. Could it be that I had extra powers as well, it might be possible; I receive my projection power a few years after being able to read peoples minds, now I could look into anyone's memories. The question was what else was I capable of doing? It would probably come to light in due course.

_**Something smells good **_I heard in my head, I tensed. Not another vampire. I heard a twig snap, before I knew it I was on my feet, looking around the clearing. _**Darn it**_. _**Anna. **_Thought a familiar voice different from the other. _Sebastian_ I projected. Then he was standing beside me with a look of relief on his flawless face, his eyes were golden once more from the hunt.

"You heard it didn't you?" he questioned me.

"Yes, but I think it is gone now" I answered.

"Darn it, I knew this would happen," he said under his breath.

"What has happened?" I asked still in the dark about why another vampire was around.

"That vampire I killed a month ago, it was likely that he was travelling with others, others that now want their revenge, particularly if it is his mate. I've been monitoring the area for weeks for any signs of them with no luck, now he or she has decided to show their face." He explained, trying to keep a straight face, but I could see he was worried about something or perhaps the exposure of himself and his father, if this went down badly.

"So are you saying they are after you?"

"Correct or somebody I'm close to. You need to get out of here Anna, they'll come back eventually and the academy is the safest place for you." he said.

I nodded and quickly strode over to a nervous Bella. I mounted her and turned her back towards Sebastian. I was scared about his safety, and everyone else's safety, followed by my own; I did not intend to become a meal for a ravenous vampire.

"Watch your back," I told him.

"You should worry about yourself, now go" he urged. _**Keep any ear out, if you hear them nearby, use your power, I know you want to talk, meet me in the loft later.**_ I nodded and urged Bella into a gallop. So much for my relaxing morning.

**Hi Guys, it has been a while since I have updated, but my life is so ciaotic at the moment it is ridiculous. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please give me review to tell me what you thought about it. I won't be updating for a while again, but I'll try.**

**Angel**


End file.
